Efeitos colaterais de uma bebedeira
by Schmerzen
Summary: Remus exagera um pouco na quantidade de hidromel e acaba entregando seu segredo.


Quatro garotos estavam jogados embaixo de uma das frondosas árvores presentes no terreno de Hogwarts. Eles tinham as vestes meio abertas, devido ao calor, e conversavam despreocupadamente.

- Já decidiram quem vão convidar para a festa do Slughorn?

- A Lily – Potter respondeu prontamente.

- E depois que ela disser não – Sirius rolou os olhos –, vai convidar outra pessoa?

James suspirou resignado. É, ele sabia que aquela ruiva difícil diria não.

- Não. Vou acabar indo sozinho, mesmo.

- Eu faço companhia a você – Lupin comentou, os olhos fechados para apreciar uma brisa rara.

- Não vai levar ninguém? - Sirius virou o rosto para o lado do amigo.

- Não.

Eles se encararam por uns segundos e então Remus desviou os olhos.

- E por que não? – James entrou na conversa. – Até o Peter já arrumou alguém. Não deve ser tão difícil.

Peter riu triunfante, ainda inebriado pelo sim que ganhou da garota que ele havia abordado minutos mais cedo.

- É, Remus, deve ter alguém que você queira levar. Você parece... apaixonado – Sirius brincou.

- A pessoa pela qual estou apaixonado provavelmente já tem companhia.

Quando percebeu o que tinha dito, o castanho quase bateu a cabeça no chão até desmaiar e implorou para que não tivesse dito isso realmente. Mas ele havia dito, sim, e os três amigos o encaravam furtivamente.

- Remus, por que não nos contou?

- É que... eu estava só brincando. Era brincadeira. Não acham que eu já teria contado? Se realmente estivesse a fim de alguém?

James o encarou com desconfiança, mas no fim se deu por satisfeito, assim como Peter. Sirius não acreditara nele e ia insistir no assunto, quando Remus decidiu mudar o foco.

- E você, Sirius? Vai levar quem?

- Acho que vou ficar com você e James, mesmo.

- O que? Por quê?

- Sei lá... Só não estou a fim de levar ninguém dessa vez. Vou me sentar à mesa, beber com meus amigos – ele sorriu para os dois. – E ver enquanto Peter tenta não fazer feio com aquela lufa.

Os três riram, enquanto Peter sorria de orelha a orelha.

* * *

><p>No dia da esperada festa – os alunos eram unânimes quanto ao fato de que Slughorn sabia dar uma festa –, os Marauders se encontravam no dormitório, terminando de se arrumar. Peter estava andando de um lado para o outro, ansioso e olhando o espelho a toda hora. Sirius acabou realmente decidindo não convidar ninguém e ia com os dois amigos – James levara outro fora de Evans.<p>

- Com quem será que a minha ruiva vai? – ele murmurou desgostoso.

- James, você sabe que para poder chamá-la de sua, precisa que ela dê permissão, ao menos, não é? – Lupin rolou os olhos, sentando na cama.

- É, e tudo o que Evans pretende dar a você é, no máximo, uma azaração bem forte – Sirius comentou, fazendo o castanho rir.

- Vocês são péssimos amigos – James emburrou. – Ficam aí fazendo piada com minha situação precária... Não vou mais nessa droga de festa!

- Certo – Sirius levantou, seguindo Peter, que saia para encontrar seu par. – Vamos, Remus?

- Vamos.

- Espera – James gritou quando eles desciam as escadas. – Vou com vocês.

Os dois voltaram a gargalhar, fazendo James socar o braço deles.

Assim que chegaram, viram Peter e a garota lufa dançando, em meio a outros casais. Então eles sorriram de modo encorajador para o amigo e foram arrumar uma mesa. Logo, alguns elfos passaram por eles, servindo cervejas amanteigadas, taças de hidromel e aperitivos.

James olhava constantemente para algum ponto atrás de Sirius, o que fez o moreno se virar para ver o que chamava a atenção do amigo. Viu Lily Evans sentada em uma das mesas, conversando com as amigas.

- Parece que ela não aceitou o convite de ninguém... Se isso serve de consolo.

- Acho que serve – James deu de ombros, comendo um pedaço de bolo. – Estou achando que tenho chances esse ano.

- James, estamos no sétimo ano – Remus murmurou desanimado. – Ou você consegue esse ano, ou não consegue mais.

A verdade é que ele tinha dito aquilo falando dele mesmo. Sabia que era bem provável que não conseguisse nada com a pessoa pela qual era apaixonado. Que, a propósito, atendia pelo nome de Sirius e estava bem do lado dele, sorrindo. Não que fosse parar de falar com Sirius depois da escola, mas simplesmente não teria coragem de contar a ele. Nunca.

Eles continuaram conversando, bebendo e brincando, até que algo extremamente inusitado aconteceu. Enquanto contava alguma piada, tendo tirado os olhos de cima da ruiva por alguns segundos, James sentiu alguém batendo em seu braço.

- Sim? – falou se virando. Seu sorriso quase rasgou o rosto quando viu que era Lily Evans.

- Eu percebi que veio sozinho...

- É. A pessoa que eu convidei não quis vir comigo – ele brincou.

- Achei que iria chamar outra pessoa – ela comentou meio para si mesma e depois olhou para o garoto que sorria a sua frente. – Bom, já que está sozinho... E já que eu não tenho ninguém melhor para me acompanhar, mesmo... Vou deixar você dançar comigo. Dessa vez.

James levantou prontamente, pegando a mão dela. Quase não acreditava que Lily realmente dissera sim para ele, depois de todo aquele tempo implorando. Remus e Sirius mal se continham, querendo rir da cara de pateta que o amigo fez.

Assim que ele foi para a pista com a garota, os dois explodiram.

- Merlin! Vamos ter que passar uma semana ouvindo James falar sobre o cabelo de Lily, os olhos de Lily, a voz de Lily, a simpatia de Lily e sobre como ela finalmente deixou que ele chegasse perto dela sem lhe apontar a varinha ameaçadoramente.

- Ele vai ficar eufórico – Remus virou um copo de hidromel. – Vamos precisar ir até a biblioteca e pesquisar um feitiço para calar a boca dele.

Os dois voltaram a rir, em parte por estarem felizes por James.

- E você? – Sirius perguntou de repente, parando de rir.

- O que tem eu?

- Não vai me contar por quem está apaixonado? James e Peter podem ter acreditado naquela desculpa que você deu, mas eu sou esperto – ele sorriu. – Ela está aqui?

- Sirius...

- Só me fala se ela está aqui Remus! Somos amigos ou não?

Ele quase gritou que o problema era exatamente esse: eles eram amigos! Só amigos... e ele não queria estragar isso, ao mesmo tempo que queria mais de Sirius.

- Está – murmurou resignadamente.

- Ah... – Sirius baixou o rosto. – Boa sorte com ela. Eu vou... sei lá, vou dançar um pouco.

Remus olhou para o moreno, que se afastava devagar. Bateu a cabeça na mesa com violência, lamentando. Peter estava acompanhado, James finalmente conseguira algo com Lily e, o pior de tudo, Sirius iria arrumar uma garota e passaria o resto da noite beijando ela. Ele pensou que talvez fosse melhor voltar para o dormitório e ficar lá se martirizando, mas um elfo se aproximou, com uma bandeja cheia de taças de hidromel.

- Hidromel, senhor?

- Nã... – ele olhou para o elfo. – Sim, me dá umas duas taças.

- Aqui, senhor.

Lupin viu uma garota sorrindo exageradamente para Sirius, enquanto ele estendia a mão para ela.

- Eu devia matar todas essas... essas atiradas.

- Quer matar alguém, senhor? Talvez não seja uma boa ideia, senhor.

- Eu sei – Lupin jogou o conteúdo da segunda taça na primeira e bebeu tudo de uma vez. – Talvez seja melhor eu me matar, afinal. Me dá mais uma taça.

- Aqui, senhor. Também não acho sensato que se mate, senhor.

- O que eu devo fazer, então?

- Não sei, senhor.

- Olha só para mim! Sou patético, estou pedindo conselhos para um elfo. Sou muito patético... não me admira que Sirius tenha ido embora e me deixado aqui sozinho. Pode deixar mais três taças disso aqui.

Sirius tentou se distrair, mas apenas se irritou mais, dançando com aquela garota. Ela não falava sobre nada interessante, apenas ria e ficava olhando para ele com uma cara esquisita. Por incrível que pareça, Sirius nem teve vontade de beijá-la e falou que iria buscar algo para eles beberem, deixando-a novamente com as amigas. Ele nem sabia o nome dela...

Ainda estava pensando sobre o que Remus lhe dissera, com tristeza. Olhou em volta, se perguntando quem seria a garota que o amigo queria ter convidado. E acabou se deparando com ele, virando uma taça de hidromel na mesma mesa onde lhe deixara.

- Remus? Achei que ia atrás de...

- Padfoot! – ele exclamou, rindo. - Você voltou.

- É. Não teve muita graça ficar lá dançando.

- Mesmo? Você e a loirinha pareciam bem animados. Pelo menos, ela estava rindo muito. Você contou uma piada? Pode contar a piada para mim?

- Remus... você está bêbado, cara.

- Bêbado? Claro que não, Sirius... Claro que não. É você quem fica bêbado, lembra? – ele tentou beber mais da taça, mas Sirius tomou da mão dele. – Devolve! Pad, me devolve.

- Quanto você já bebeu? – o moreno olhou incrédulo para o amigo.

- Não sei – ele sussurrou ritmado. – Pergunta para aquele elfo ali, ó. Sabe, ele me deu uns conselhos ótimos. Disse que eu não devia me matar e... Pode me devolver minha taça de hidromel?

- Remus Lupin totalmente bêbado. Pensei que não viveria para presenciar isso... – o elfo passou pela mesa, oferecendo mais taças. – Não, obrigado. Ei, você pode me dizer quantas taças já serviu para meu amigo aqui?

- Senhor, não sei ao certo, senhor. Mais de quinze, senhor. Da última vez ele me disse para que deixasse quatro. Mais hidromel, senhor?

- Ele roubou minha taça, preciso de mais – Remus agora tentava atacar o elfo e ficar com a bandeja.

- Moony, vamos embora antes que você faça alguma coisa que vá se arrepender – Sirius se virou para o elfo que assistia a tudo com um sorriso discreto. – Pode cuidar dele por um minuto? Não deixe que ele saia daqui e não dê mais nenhuma taça para ele, entendeu? Nenhuma!

- Certo, senhor.

Sirius se levantou assombrado e procurou James pelo salão, vendo-o ainda dançando com Lily, que ria de alguma coisa – provavelmente uma piada de James. Assim que alcançou o casal, puxou o amigo rapidamente.

- Lily, preciso do seu par por um instante.

- Claro, mas depois me devolva, estamos nos divertindo.

- Você está bêbada, também? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não! – Lily riu, afastando-se um pouco.

- Cara, ela disse que estamos nos divertindo! E ela me deixou segurar a cintura dela! Mais um pouco e eu vou beijá-la... – James contou, sonhador.

- Ótimo, muito bom para você. Eu só vim avisar que estamos indo embora, certo? Para você não nos procurar quando for para o dormitório.

- Não "nos" procurar? Por que já vai? – James estranhou, porque o amigo era sempre o último a sair das festas. – Sirius, o que houve?

- Remus foi o que houve. Ele está completamente bêbado. Preciso tirá-lo daqui antes que ele faça algum escândalo ou ataque alguém. Fora o elfo, que ele já atacou.

- Ele atacou um elfo? Sirius, por Merlin, o que você fez com ele?

- Não fiz nada! Ele ficou bêbado sozinho, juro.

James olhou em volta angustiado.

- Eu vou com você. Falo para a Lily que é um caso importante.

- Não! Ficou maluco? Ela finalmente dá bola para você, depois de sete anos, e você vai embora assim?

- Vocês são meus amigos, eu vou ajudar.

- Não, nem pensar. Eu me viro com Remus, você vai ficar aqui. Agora vá atrás dela e fique aqui dançando até de madrugada. Entendeu?

- Certo – ele sorriu e abraçou Sirius brevemente. – Boa sorte com ele...

- Eu vou precisar – o moreno suspirou.

Sirius saiu a passos apressados, com medo do que Remus poderia ter feito ao elfo em busca de mais hidromel. Avistou os dois no mesmo lugar, Remus rindo descontroladamente de alguma coisa, que poderia ser a piada mais engraçada do mundo, ou um guardanapo que caiu no chão.

- Obrigado, ele tentou te atacar de novo?

- Não, senhor. Estou bem, senhor. Mantive a bandeja longe de seu amigo, senhor.

- Certo. Remus, vem, vamos embora.

- Para onde vai me levar? Eu estou me divertindo!

- Er... Nós vamos para um lugar mais divertido.

- Ah! – os olhos dele brilharam. – Então vamos.

O moreno apoiou Lupin em seu corpo, o que era desnecessário, pois apesar de ser um bêbado bastante tresloucado, Remus não tinha problemas com equilíbrio, provavelmente era o seu lado lobo... Mas Sirius achou que não faria mal nenhum se aproveitasse a situação um pouquinho.

Teve um pouco de dificuldade de desviar a atenção do castanho de alguns quadros que ele achou "interessantes" – e começou a conversar animadamente com eles, vez ou outra pedindo um pouco de bebida – e por isso demoraram um pouco para chegar ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Senha?

- Asa de hipogrifo.

O quadro girou e eles entraram, Remus agora cantando o hino da escola com a letra – se é que poderíamos chamar aquilo de letra – totalmente alterada. Foi particularmente difícil fazer com que ele subisse as escadas, então Sirius acabou decidindo por dizer que tinha mais hidromel lá em cima.

Assim que chegaram ao dormitório, o moreno tirou as vestes do amigo, deixando-o apenas com a calça e a camisa. Abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa e afrouxou a gravata, deitando-o na cama.

Quando estava prestes a deixar o amigo para que ele dormisse, uma ideia um tanto quanto cruel lhe assaltou.

- Moony... o que acha de me contar agora por quem está apaixonado?

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... Está querendo se aproveitar do fato de eu estar bêbado para descobrir meus segredos?

Ele pensou que mesmo bêbado Lupin era muito esperto.

- Não, claro que não. Mas somos amigos. Não mereço saber?

- O que quer saber? – ele sentou na cama, o olhar meio perdido.

- Por quem está apaixonado?

Lupin vagou o olhar do rosto de Sirius para o dormitório, procurando alguma coisa, ou alguém, e então voltou o olhar para o amigo, sussurrando em seguida:

- Não vou te contar que é por você, Sirius – ele riu debilmente. – Nunca vai saber disso.

O moreno perdeu o ar por uns segundos e, se a voz de Remus não tivesse sido tão clara, ele poderia jurar que era sua mente masoquista criando esperanças nele.

- Remus, o que foi que você disse?

- Hmm... – ele estreitou os olhos para se lembrar. – Antes ou depois de admitir que sou apaixonado por você?

E então Sirius deixou-se cair na cama, do lado do castanho que assobiava alguma música trouxa. Tentou se convencer de que eram apenas delírios de um garoto que havia bebido muito hidromel, mas a parte que queria que aquilo fosse verdade – na verdade era ele inteiro – tentava convencê-lo de que pareceu bem sincero, mesmo para um bêbado.

Depois passou a olhar o rosto perdido do amigo, ainda estarrecido com sua confissão. E se fosse verdade, o que ele faria?

- Sirius, isso é segredo – Lupin colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios do amigo e sussurrou. – Não conte a ninguém. E não conte ao Remus que eu te contei, ou ele vai ficar realmente bravo comigo. Talvez ele até me mate na lua cheia. Esse é outro segredo dele. Ele é um lobisomem, sabia?

- É, eu já ouvi falar – Sirius rolou os olhos.

- Sério? Que segredo mais mal guardado – o garoto riu. – Remus que te contou?

- Você sabe que você é o Remus, não sabe?

- Sou? – ele pareceu extremamente confuso.

- Merlin, você está muito bêbado! Fique aqui, vou pegar algo.

- Não, eu vou com você – ele levantou, escorando o braço no ombro do maior.

- Remus, não. Fique aqui. Eu já venho.

Sirius olhou o amigo e percebeu que ele não ficaria ali, sozinho. E não era nada fácil roubar uma poção na sala do Slughorn, quem dirá com um bêbado a tiracolo. Também não seria muito inteligente deixar o garoto por si mesmo naquele estado. Ele nem sabia quem era...

- Desculpe por isso, Moony. _Incarcerous_! – Sirius amarrou o amigo à cama, colocando um feitiço de privacidade em seu cortinado, para o caso dele decidir gritar por ajuda. – Eu volto logo e te desamarro, certo?

Remus nem respondeu, já estava cantando de novo. O moreno suspirou e correu até a sala de Slughorn, pegando uma poção avermelhada que, ele sabia, acabava na hora com os efeitos da bebida.

Aproveitou o caminho de volta para deixar os pensamentos em ordem. É claro que ele ficara feliz em saber que Remus correspondia seus sentimentos – pelo menos era o que o Remus-bêbado dizia –, mas ele nem ao menos conseguia lidar com os seus próprios pensamentos errados...

Ora, claro que eram errados, não eram? Gostar de um amigo daquela forma, gostar de outro cara daquela forma, gostar de Remus daquela forma... Não que ele não fosse gostável – porque ele era muito, apesar de aparentemente não saber disso – mas eles deviam ser amigos.

Assim que chegou novamente ao dormitório, viu que o amigo ainda cantava, sem se ligar ao fato de que estava amarrado. Permitiu-se observar o rosto dele por alguns segundos, sorrindo. É, ele era muito gostável. Mesmo bêbado.

- Beba isso, Moony – ele aproximou a poção do rosto do castanho.

- O que é isso?

- Você vai gostar, agora, seja bonzinho e beba, ou vou contar ao Remus que você me contou o segredo dele.

- Você não faria isso! – Remus pareceu horrorizado, fazendo o moreno segurar o riso.

- Faria sim, agora, bebe.

- Certo.

Lupin deixou que Sirius derramasse o conteúdo do frasco em sua boca e engoliu tudo, fechando os olhos em seguida. Assim que os abriu novamente, alguns segundos depois, eles pareciam bem mais focados. Ele olhou em volta, meio perdido.

- Sirius... por que eu estou amarrado a minha cama?

- Ah, desculpe.

Ele desamarrou o amigo, que se sentou de frente para ele. Ficou olhando para Remus, tentando descobrir se ele havia sido sincero ou não. Acabou decidindo que, tendo o castanho sido sincero ou não, ele o seria.

- Padfoot, o que foi? – Lupin estremeceu com o olhar profundo que lhe era dirigido pelo amigo.

Sirius sorriu e se inclinou lentamente, encostando a ponta do nariz no pescoço do castanho. Suspirou, sentindo o cheiro dele e o tocou com os lábios, de modo calmo, beijando a pele delicada.

- Sirius, você...

- Shh...

Assim que terminou a carícia ali, o moreno fez uma trilha com os lábios até o queixo de Lupin, que estava sem reação. Sirius endireitou-se e puxou os braços do menor, colocando-os em volta de seu pescoço e tomando o rosto dele entre as mãos.

Beijou as bochechas, a testa e então passou para o canto da boca, demorando-se ali. Sentiu Remus suspirar baixinho e então, finalmente, encaixou os lábios no dele. Precisou movimentar sua boca contra a do castanho durante alguns instantes até que ele conseguisse assumir o controle de seu próprio corpo e reagir como alguém que não tem limitações mentais.

Logo que conseguiu, Remus enfiou as mãos no cabelo do outro, puxando-o mais para si ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava os lábios junto a ele. Logo sentiu a língua de Sirius pedindo passagem e cedeu imediatamente, suspirando em meio ao beijo.

Beijar Sirius foi melhor do que qualquer garota que já havia feito isso pudesse descrever e mil vezes melhor do que Remus poderia imaginar. E ele só aceitou parar de fazer aquilo quando lembrou que oxigênio era, realmente, algo de que ele precisava.

Eles se deixaram cair, um apoiando o outro em um abraço firme.

- Você estava bêbado. E me contou que é apaixonado por mim.

- Sério? – Remus pareceu aflito.

- Sim. Você também me disse que é um lobisomem e me pediu que não contasse ao Remus que revelou os segredos dele – Sirius riu, vendo o outro corar.

- Merlin, que vergonha!

- Moony... é verdade o que me disse? – o moreno ficou sério, encarando Lupin.

- Sim. Uma vez por mês, geralmente na lua cheia, eu me transformo em um...

- Não, seu idiota – Sirius rolou os olhos. – Sabe que eu não estava falando disso. Isso eu já sabia.

Remus abriu a boca, pensando no que dizer. Acabou decidindo que o amigo merecia a verdade e, afinal, ele já tinha entregado tudo, mesmo.

- Sim, é verdade – ele baixou os olhos.

Sirius o abraçou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e sorrindo grandemente.

- Pad, você...Você também..?

- Quer saber se eu também gosto de você?

Remus apenas confirmou com a cabeça, temendo a resposta. O outro ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, pensando em como explicaria tudo aquilo que lhe passava pela mente, afinal, mesmo para ele, foi confuso demais.

- Eu não sabia – começou, olhando para baixo. – Há algum tempo, na verdade há bastante tempo, eu comecei a pensar muito em você e quando estávamos juntos eu sempre estava feliz. Nas raras vezes que você estava longe de mim, eu só conseguia pensar em você e querer estar com você. Mas não sabia o que isso significava, porque eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa maneira antes.

"E, de repente, eu comecei a ter uma vontade estranha de te tocar e sempre que você tem um pesadelo eu tenho impulsos enormes de me deitar ao seu lado para te confortar. Mas eu simplesmente fico ajoelhado na beira da sua cama, dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem e então você volta a dormir normalmente. Mesmo assim, eu ainda não sabia a verdade e ficava me perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

"Acho que talvez eu soubesse já, mas estava tentando negar, porque afinal você me odiaria se descobrisse. Naquele dia que você disse que estava apaixonado por alguém... eu pensei que havia te perdido. Foi só então que eu soube que a verdade é que eu também estava apaixonado. E hoje quando você me contou a verdade, mesmo estando bêbado, eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida!"

Remus tentava discernir se realmente estava acordado, se realmente tinha acabado de ouvir uma linda declaração de Sirius Black. Parecia mais provável ser um sonho, por mais que ele soubesse que sua imaginação nunca reproduziria a beleza de Sirius tão fielmente.

- Você realmente fala comigo quando estou tendo pesadelos?

- Sim. Eu sei que você tem pesadelos nas duas noites anteriores à lua cheia. Por isso, eu fico acordado e espero até que você comece a se debater e suar frio. Então eu coloco um feitiço de privacidade e me ajoelho perto do seu rosto. Nunca demora muito para que você volte a sorrir. Não sabia se você ficaria bravo comigo quando descobrisse... Me desculpe.

- Desculpar você? Está pedindo desculpa por fazer a melhor coisa que já fizeram por mim? – Remus o abraçou, grato. – Acho que isso só perde do fato de ter virado um animago para ficar comigo nas noites de lua cheia.

- Moony, eu faria qualquer coisa que te deixasse feliz – ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto do lobisomem. – E, por isso, se você quiser, eu posso fingir que não aconteceu nada. Se você não quiser nada diferente entre nós, se eu entendi tudo errado, então eu posso esquecer isso e podemos voltar a ser bons amigos.

- Cale a boca, Sirius.

Remus girou os olhos, puxando o moreno pela gravata e beijando-o com entusiasmo.

- Remus?

- O que? – Lupin respondeu em meio a um beijo.

- Sabia que eu ainda não desfiz o feitiço de privacidade que coloquei aqui?

* * *

><p>No outro dia, James acordou animado, louco para contar aos amigos que a sua ruiva finalmente aceitara sair com ele. Só então se lembrou do estado em que Sirius e Remus deixaram a festa na noite passada e se preocupou.<p>

Ele chegara de madrugada, após ficar conversando com Lily Evans na torre de Astronomia por algumas horas, o quarto estava silencioso e vazio e ele estava com sono, por isso foi direto para a cama.

Quando levantou, não encontrou ninguém ali e então desceu para o salão comunal, vendo seus três amigos conversando com animação em um canto afastado.

- Bom dia!

- Olha só quem está todo animado... – Peter riu. – Alguém se deu melhor do que esperava ontem à noite.

- Vocês nem acreditam! A Lily... – ele olhou para os três novamente, se calando. – Moony, você está bem?

- Claro. Por quê?

- Nenhuma dor de cabeça? Ou boca seca e vontade de vomitar?

- James, não se esqueça quem salvou Moony ontem à noite – Sirius começou, sorrindo orgulhoso. – Conheço todos os meios para que você tenha uma bebedeira saudável, sem efeitos colaterais.

- Talvez alguns efeitos colaterais – Remus sorriu cúmplice para o novo namorado.

- Alguns muito bons – o moreno concordou.

- O que querem dizer com isso?

- Adivinhem só! Remus estava muito bêbado ontem, então ele finalmente admitiu que é apaixonado pela pessoa mais bonita de Hogwarts e agora eles estão namorando.

James olhou de um para outro, para ver se Sirius estava brincando ou se falara sério. Afinal, quem é que conseguia uma namorada minutos após atacar um elfo de tão bêbado? Lupin estava um pouco vermelho, mas sorria abertamente, o que indicava que provavelmente não era um dos surtos criativos do moreno.

- Achei que você se considerasse a pessoa mais bonita de Hogwarts, Sirius – James riu, caindo na poltrona ao lado de Peter.

- E de quem acha que eu estou falando?

- Vocês ainda estão bêbados, né? – Peter riu nervoso.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, dando de ombros. Se James e Peter achavam que era brincadeira, paciência... e então saíram em direção ao salão principal, abraçados, sob o olhar intrigado de todos.

E eles tiveram certeza de que os efeitos colaterais de uma bebedeira nunca foram tão bons.


End file.
